Final Ballad
by PsYcho PaRfait
Summary: No one was certain about fate, until they performed the dance. No one ever thought about it, until a new destiny was forced upon them. No one even cared.. until they made one mistake: The Devil took advantage of it.


_**

* * *

If you believe in Fate..**_

_**What happens when that fate is destroyed?**_

_**What happens when you reverse the way it is supposed to be?**_

_**What happens when you .. aren't allowed to exist?**_

**:A/N:**

_First, let me apologize I usually make regular chapters much longer, but the prologue always seems like it should just be more of a "tease" and explanation.. Hence, why my prologues are always a bit lacking in the length. The next chapter should be up soon, and much longer! Please R&R -- tell me what you think about the plot so far!_

_I'll have to explain a few things. It mainly follows the manga's plotline, with a few minor changes. may include spoilers if you haven't read the manga!_

_ Fin and Access were never reborn as Natsuki and Shinji; instead, they continued to live their lives out as Jun-Tenshi/Kun-Tenshi, questing to become Sei-Tenshi.. as always!  
_

_The rest of the gang (Maron, Chiaki, Miyako, Yamato, etc.) simply lived out their lives, died, and are now up there in Heaven. Yarra, yarra.  
_

_ Riru-sama was the Dai-Tenshi during the plotline, but quite a while has passed, and he has "renounced" his position!  
_

_ The main difference: It is shown that the only reincarnations that occur are because of the "gift" (Such as Eve, Jeanne, etc.) .. In this story, there is a tradition of a rare ceremony known as "Day of Rebirth" where all compete for positions in a reincarnation ritual.  
_

_There are various grammar uses and words I will be using, because it just wouldn't be the story it is supposed to be, otherwise. Explanations, voila!_

_**Dai-Tenshi: **Great Angel (usually the highest rank)  
**Sei-Tenshi: **Regular Angel (also sometimes referred to as "Pure Angel")  
**Jun-Tenshi: **Semi Angel, or Angel-in-Training  
**Kuro-Tenshi: **Black Angel (not necessarily evil; angels are born as this)  
**Da-Tenshi: **Banished Angel  
**Sakasa: **Reversed  
**Shukumei: **Fate, destiny  
**Kami/Kami-sama: **God  
**Maou-sama: **Demon King, Devil, etc.  
**Mou: **A phrase used to mean, "Jeez!"_

_**Instead of saying a name with first name first, it is Japanese custom (setting of the story!) to use the surname, and then the first. Such as, "Kusakabe Maron." It is also considered polite to refer to someone with their surname until you have befriended them more. **_

_**Also: There are suffixes to show how you view a person, etc.**_

_-san: commonly used; an honorific title (can sometimes be compared to "mister" or "miss")  
-sama: more honorific than -san, used for gods, lords, and other highly-respected people  
-sensei: original meaning is "born earlier"; used for teachers, advisors, and many times for those admired greatly (famous novelist, for example)  
-kun: familiar, friendly term; usually male  
-chan: for very close friends (usually female), and children_

* * *

When word got out that the time for reincarnation had arrived, angels and spirits alike were buzzing with excitement. However, their hopes were abruptly shattered when a certain announcement was made...

"Attention!"

A voice boomed above all the commotion and noise, a firm and commanding tone aiding the simple word. Shockingly, as the millions of eyes turned to meet the voice, they weren't greeted with a frowning general. There wasn't anything imperious about the pleasant smile upon the young man's face. After a few gossiping whispers, and some muffled squeaks, it was confirmed to all that this was none other than one of their own. It was, indeed, the well-known Toki Haiyar! It could be recalled, by some who actually paid attention to the new 'spirit board' with their daily announcements and cancellations, that he had recently been appointed the position of Dai-Tenshi. A very prized subname it was!

"As you all seem to beware of already.." His eyes settled on a familiarly unique Jun-Tenshi, her flashy and green-toned hair standing out above all other appearances, which seemed dull and bland in comparison with her vivid colors. He had always felt something rather exclusive for the perky one known as Fin Fish, but it had become obvious even to him that she had given her heart away long ago, even if her denial was stronger than most. As his friend flashed him a sheepish smile, his suspicions were confirmed, although there wasn't much doubt to begin with. Fin was the culprit, the cause of this noisy mess. How she had found out the secret herself was beyond him, but it was easy enough to understand how it spread as fast as it did. From one whisper, to another hushed squeal, and soon it most likely became shouts of anticipation.

"Day of Rebirth is arriving once again," Toki finally assured the huddled groups that their hopes were not senseless wishes. Or so, that's what they thought, as that simple affirmation was accompanied by a bundle of cheers rising above the previously hushed crowd.

Just as soon as they had begun to idly wonder what sorts of celebrations might occur during this round, their faces soon dulled with the next addition.

"In the past, there were games to decide the chosen ones. This year, only the souls of Jeanne d'Arc and Noin Claude will participate!"

An eerie silence seemed to take over as Toki forced himself to avert his eyes from the look of shattered dreams in the multitude of faces. Some wondered what might have gotten into their loving Kami, a few wondered if Toki himself had anything to do with this, if his jealousy of Access and Fin's close relationship had pushed him into a rage of hatred of some sort. While others still wondered, if perhaps.. this was truly the beginning of the end of the beautiful world they had known. The insecure would simply whimper, the short-fused would begin a spat with those around them in an attempt to blow off steam.. and then there were the logical, yet moody ones, who gave their unapproving shouts.

"It's tradition.. You can't change tradition!"

"We'll riot, we'll strike! You can't change our rituals..!"

"This is simply the work of evil, isn't it!"

Even Celcia was quietly muttering about how unfair it was to reverse all that they had ever known, all they had ever dreamed of, all they had ever grown up wishing to experience..

Maron seemed to be affected the worst. She was disgusted with the whole scenario, especially when it came to her attention that it wasn't herself they were speaking of, but the _true_ Jeanne d'Arc. All this time, she had foolishly been convinced that she was the reincarnation of that same Jeanne d'Arc. Suddenly, when it didn't fit the agenda, things had to change. Now that she had completed the dirty work, she wasn't even good enough anymore? As she debated it with Fin, they were both becoming more uncertain of the reliability of this 'system'. It was unfair to judge out all others, who should have gotten equal chance, just because of what seemed to them as favoritism. Some spirits had been waiting in agony for at least a millenium, only able to keep spirited with their hopes of a chance at reincarnation. Who got to decide that one savior and one knight were better than all the rest?

With a swift decision to betray the man they had suddenly deemed untrustworthy, the same man Maron had fought to defend recently, a forbidden dance was chosen. Hands cojoined, their own selfish desires stripped from their hearts, Kusakabe Maron and Fin Fish went against their beliefs for all the broken-hearted souls around them. Known as the _Sakasa Shukumei_, it was a ritual dance banished long ago, the after-effects even not to be spoken of. As the two, now branded as traitors, gave their final twirls of begging hopes, it was soon realized what exactly they were attempting to accomplish with this dance. Despite the shrieks of warnings from their admired and loved ones, as the performance came to a halt, even their Lord himself could not undo what they had already completed. Every soul, every angel, every creation that watched the mysterious dance with their own unbelieving eyes -- which was nearly all -- were suddenly granted their own gift of rebirth.

There were a few dedicated, loyal ones who had recognized the intentions, and rushed to their Lord's side before the unwanted gift could enter them. However, all the onlookers faded from the blissful afterlife and began the journey to a new life. Would it be pleasant? Were they cursed with this long-forbidden act? What was to become of their betrayed Lord, of the empty Afterlife, of the once balanced world?

Toki Haiyar, in particular, worried about all of these as he watched what seemed to be a luminating prism of colors leave its blessed home. He was helpless, as he watched with fearful eyes. As he cursed that feeling of 'hopelessness', that he was soon to become very familiar with.

The most pleased of all the witnesses seemed to be the epitome of anguish itself. Maou-sama could not hide the way his lips seemed to curve on either side, in an amused manner. With his voice a bit rough from lack of use, he gave an order to what appeared to be air, "It's time to arise again. What a wonderful mistake this is.. The soul of Jeanne d'Arc is now unprotected and vulnerable. It is time to flaunt the true abilities of darkness."

A soft chuckle was given in response, and from that same air the command was given to, a solemnly thrilled reply floated back to the original source. "Absolutely.. Our Great One has spoken, and with new assistance, he will receive what is rightfully his. Jeanne d'Arc has no hope."

* * *


End file.
